


两不疑（08-10）

by DrXia



Category: Ninepercent, 偶像练习室
Genre: M/M, 坤异 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrXia/pseuds/DrXia





	两不疑（08-10）

08.  
归宁之后，日子虽然安生，却并不清闲，两人近半个月的日程安排早在大婚前就定了下来，接连数天应邀出席各种公开活动。王室与军方较着劲儿，势必要在这场联姻的最佳宣传期内榨取更多的价值。

  
“毕竟现在不论从国民度还是好感度来说，我们的指数都挺高，”王子异系好领带，从镜子里看向瘫在衣帽间沙发上的青年。“这套会不会老气了点？”

  
蔡徐坤耷拉着眼皮补觉，闻言撑开一条缝，将镜中人从头到脚囫囵地扫了一遍，很是不解：“这不跟刚才一样么？”

  
“不一样呀，”王子异转身面向蔡徐坤，往前走了几步好叫他看清楚，“西装换成了有暗纹的。”

  
少将含糊地点头：“挺好挺好。”

  
王子异好像没有察觉到对方的敷衍，皱起眉自顾自念叨起来：“要不衬衫换一换吧，今天晚宴的主题是给马斯登研究中心筹款，不是很隆重正式，穿得稍微大胆点也不要紧……”

  
成功说服自己后，他拿起遥控器打开了衣帽间的另一扇门，机械衣架缓缓伸出，几十件手工定制的衬衣悬挂其上。

  
“我想要稳重又不沉闷的。”王子异对着候在一旁的私人服装助理说道。

  
“好的，阁下。”后者上前选出了一件墨绿色衬衣：“我建议取出领撑，这样会更随性。”

  
王子异微微抿起嘴，盯着衬衣，似乎正在脑海中构建自己穿上它后的效果图：“不，换一种材质，丝绸的。”

  
服装师闻言，在整排的丝质衬衣中拣选片刻，取出一件靛蓝色的：“意式风格，袖笼比较高窄，本来这种设计会凸显胸部，但是丝绸柔软贴身的特性中和了这点，会更矜持。”

  
王子异思忖片刻，终于首肯：“可以试试。”

  
他回头瞧了眼半天没有动静的人，蔡徐坤正在沙发上睡得岿然不动，王子异不是没动过拾掇他的念头，然而军官的态度非常坚定——敬谢不敏。

  
“我穿军礼服就行。”

  
少将每次都拿这句话搪塞过去，他向来不屑贵族们那一套涂脂抹粉的繁文缛节，对于王子异每天都要在衣帽间耗费大把时间一事，他自认不评论不干预已是宽容，至于亲身上阵沾染此等陋习，还是免了吧。

  
况且，他是真看不出王子异那满满当当的锦衣华服有多光鲜亮丽，要让他说，就王子异身上穿的这件什么意式衬衣，还不如自己去年买的格子衫。

  
可王子异瞧着很是满意，他也不好多言，只能在对方投来询问的目光时，回以诚恳的赞美。  
“好看，就这样吧，不用再折腾了。”

  
“稍微等一下哦，”王子异走到房间中央巨大的玻璃展柜旁，“我选个腕表就好。”

  
蔡徐坤仰靠在沙发上，翘着二郎腿无聊至极，他倒是想离开，奈何王子异不放人。对方倒也不曾强求他留下，只是睁着一双无辜澄净的杏眼，理所当然地说：“你不帮我参考一下么？”

  
得，话都说到这个份上了，他要是还一味拒绝未免太不近人情，而这一时心软造成的后果就是从此只要王子异准备换衣服，就会用他该死的会说话的大眼睛发出无声的邀请。

  
老话说得好啊，蔡徐坤仰天长叹，色迷心窍，色令智昏，色字头上一把刀。

  
等到大少爷终于收拾妥当，两人携手出发，在车上王子异不知从哪儿变出一枚胸针，非要给蔡徐坤戴上。

  
“试试看嘛。”贵族不由分说凑到伴侣面前，将铂金三叉戟形制的胸针按到红色军礼服上：“挺好看的呀。”

  
蔡徐坤都要被他的坚持不懈感动了：“回头我给你买个娃娃。”

  
“哎？”正在垂首别胸针的青年抬起眼，几道双眼皮褶子下的瞳眸里漾满不解：“干嘛？”

  
“让你捣鼓她去，”蔡徐坤低下头，缩短两人的距离，眉眼带笑，“小时候过家家不是都这样玩？当理发师化妆师什么的，哦，你要给她当妈都行。”

  
突遭捉弄的青年嗔睨了对方一眼，扣上胸针的搭扣，起身坐回去。

  
他脸面薄，耍不来油腔滑调的嘴皮子，蔡徐坤在军营里不光磨出了通身的硬脾气，还学了满腔的浪歌野调，专治他的温恭直谅。

  
军官早发现了王子异拿自己没辙，越发肆无忌惮，能调戏逗弄就不好好讲话，每每见对方被自己赌得哑口无言，就觉得分外有趣。

  
他暗爽了会儿，听见王子异闷闷道：“你要是真不喜欢就算了。”说着伸出手要取下胸针。

  
“哟，恼了？”蔡徐坤架住王子异的胳膊，笑道：“我也没说不喜欢，我要是真不乐意，你觉得你能给我戴上？”

  
他抓住王子异的手腕，拎起来晃了晃，蓝宝石袖扣闪闪发光：“我就是不明白，你们贵族沉迷于这些华而不实的玩意儿有什么意思。”

  
既然话赶话说到了这个话题，也不妨摊开了讲，王子异知道蔡徐坤看不惯王室骄奢淫逸的风气，不光是他，军方和民众也一直在攻诘上流社会纸醉金迷的放纵生活，奈何由奢入俭难，享受惯了优渥待遇的贵族们岂会轻易放弃“传统”？

  
“我从小接触的社交圈就是这样，”王子异取下右手食指上的红宝石戒指，展示给蔡徐坤，“我成年时祖父把它送给了我，这颗宝石的历史可以追溯到三百多年前，我的先祖下南洋时从缅甸获得，据说最初有鸽卵那么大，后来几经切割，传到现在只剩下指甲盖大小了。”

  
“它值不了几个钱，但是如果冠上王室的名号，就能价值连城，人们会说这是公爵家传的宝物，挖掘它的历史，书写它的传奇，赋予它前所未有的意义，而这并不是我能控制的。很多时候，贵族的讲究不仅是为了满足自身的欲望，还是因为外界的需求，政客、商人、艺术家、慈善家、传媒大亨，他们都在给贵族的养尊处优添柴加火，也都在从中牟利……包括你们军部。”

  
王子异把戒指戴回去：“贵族越讲究排场，军部越当我们是“金玉其外败絮其中，要是哪天王室突然低调行事，节俭自律，你猜军部会怎么想？”

  
蔡徐坤默然，军部和王室争权已非一朝一夕，双方也曾剑拔弩张，倘若真如王子异所言，王室作风突变，军部可不会认为这是多年批评终于奏效，贵族们良心发现愿意改头换面了，他们只会越发警惕，并为了防止王室借机笼络民心而明里暗里进行打击，届时双方又要回到一触即发的对峙状态。

  
“而且呢，”王子异微微撅起嘴，看向蔡徐坤，认真道，“我们家的财产来源清清白白，我的日常开销都在合理范围内，你不可以当我奢靡浪费。”

  
“我可没觉得啊，”蔡徐坤拍了拍王子异的膝盖，“我只是觉得你有那么一点儿……磨叽。”

  
王子异张开嘴，吃了一惊，从没人这样说过。“有吗……”他垂下眼默默回想近几天的日程，越发心虚，他似乎总是在劳烦蔡徐坤干等着自己。

  
“那我以后快一点。”小少爷难为情地拧着袖扣。

  
“嗨，多大点儿事。”蔡徐坤看不得王子异这幅受了委屈的小模样，好像自己欺负了他似的。“小时候我妈就教育我，将来陪媳妇逛街一定要有耐心，我已经比广大男同胞幸运多了，待在家里看着你换衣服就行。”

  
青年的眼瞳倏然一亮，完全忽略了又被调侃的事实：“你也该添点新衣服了。”

  
军官皱起脸，连连拒绝：“我春秋穿作战服，冬天穿军大衣，夏天还有迷彩衫和军工背心，够穿。”

  
然而跃跃欲试的贵族少爷自动屏蔽了他的反抗，兴致勃勃地计划起来：“你说的对，春夏秋冬都要买。”

  
蔡徐坤无奈一笑，不再多言，跟个娇生惯养的小少爷争什么长短，随他高兴去吧。

  
虽然分歧仍在，但把话摊开了讲总好过隐忍不发，何况原本也不是什么原则性问题，性格经历天差地别的两人突然被拧在在一个屋檐下生活，磕磕绊绊在所难免，慢慢磨合吧。

  
王子异心情极佳，盯着蔡徐坤眨也不眨，兀自幻想着身量颀长的军官穿上各大品牌应季高定的模样，不觉露出一丝向往神情。

  
蔡徐坤不明所以，但见他这样开心，也不禁翘起嘴角。

 

09.  
这份愉悦心情却没能延续整晚，慈善晚宴由林彦俊发起，与会者遍及政商名流，反对党也少不得捧场，偏巧马谛与他们同桌。

  
蔡徐坤早前看到座位安排时已冷笑连连，这分明就是林彦俊有意为之，马谛身为反对党党魁，向来主张进一步削弱君权，他本想趁着王室与军部相斗时坐收渔翁之利，谁知道双方突然偃旗息鼓，握手言和，而作为稳定联结象征的这桩联姻，自然也成了反对党百般挑剔的对象。

  
就在昨天，马谛在接受记者专访时还翻出了蔡徐坤所属部队早年曾被爆出的虐俘丑闻，含沙射影抨击有些人之所以年纪轻轻晋升得如此之快，不过是因为把军功建立在了违反人道主义的恶行上。而他口中的“有些人”所指为何，再清楚不过。

  
蔡徐坤昨晚看到消息时一连串粗口差点骂出，碍于在王子异面前才堪堪忍住，只是那满脸煞气着实吓人。王子异曾作为特派员参与联合国的前线冲突调停，故而了解内情，便拍拍军官的肩膀，安慰他无需动怒，蓄意抹黑互相攻讦这些政治把戏习惯就好。

  
蔡徐坤当然明白个中道理，无论心底有多厌恶，表面工夫还是要做足，就算知道林彦俊故意刁难，也给足了面子落座。

  
王子异搭上蔡徐坤的手臂，轻轻握了握，俯身过去：“别理他，不管他等会儿说什么，我来处理。”

  
蔡徐坤看出对方在担心自己，嘴角一撇又一扬：“那可不行，风头都让你抢了。”

  
王子异在他胳膊上捏了把，也笑道：“各司其职，如果这是战场，看我和你争不争。”

  
他们这一番嬉闹，看在别人眼中可不就是羡煞旁人的打情骂俏么。同桌的其余人神态各异，身为内阁要员的环境食品大臣借机打趣了几句，引得一阵附和。

  
马谛卷起上嘴唇，咧出一个干巴巴得笑容，和身边坐着的男爵对视一眼，后者满是不屑地耸耸肩。

  
“老朋友，你说王子把我们这些人凑到一桌上是何用意。”马谛对着男爵道，这位阁下系出名门，他的家族和王家祖上结怨，曾经势同水火，经过一个多世纪，仇恨已被固化成了刻在骨子里的不对付。

  
“你说呢。”男爵不悦地瞥了正和蔡徐坤耳语的王子异一眼。帝王之术，在乎权衡均重，诸方势力都要笼络利用，之前王室忙着和军部争斗，无暇他顾，如今双方言和，反对派自然就成了当权者的眼中钉。然而为了制衡君权，反对党的存在受宪法保护，在议会中拥有三分之一席位，林彦俊即便身为王子也要忌惮几分。既除不掉，又无法收为己用，那只能遏制其态势。

  
“他巴不得我们坐一起吵起来，”男爵一语道破，“只要不闹大，女王和殿下挺乐意看我们互掐的，谁也不能独大，谁也占不到便宜。”  
这道理，在座的长年浸淫于政治游戏的人有几个不懂？马谛明白，王子异也明白，双方无声地达成了默契，全当对方不存在。

  
可偏偏就是有人见不得其乐融融，男爵突然道：”昨天你接受采访时提议重审先前的虐俘事件，确实有些突然。”

  
他没有压低声音，此言一出，桌上静了片刻，诸人的视线纷纷在马谛和蔡徐坤之间来回转动。

  
王子异也赶紧去瞧身边人，见到蔡徐坤神色如常才松了口气，他在桌下碰了碰对方的手，示意稍安勿躁。

  
马谛本不想多生事端，但既然老友想要给他们难堪，何乐不为呢。“这件事当初被军部强压了下去，联合国派来的调查组也是走个过场，可民众一直要求彻查真相，我也是反映民声嘛。”

  
马谛看向蔡徐坤，唇上的两抹小胡子因为笑意而翘起：“说起来，蔡少将不就是在那个部队服役的么。”

  
蔡徐坤向后靠着椅杯，一手勾住王子异的指头，一手搁在桌上，应道：“对。”

  
他还要说什么，王子异却截住了话头：“当时我作为特派员参与了联合国协调小组的调查，我可以保证，每一桩审议都符合法定程序，详细报告也早就出具了，如果需要，我可以为你找来。”

  
环境食品大臣见状出来打圆场：“你们三年前就见过面了？”

  
“那倒没有。”王子异摇了摇头。

  
“如果我没记错，”马谛仍不肯罢休，“那时候蔡少将正和他的老上级一起被军事法庭质询，你当然见不到了。”

  
此言一出，蔡徐坤当即变了脸，噙在嘴角的一丝冷笑也荡然无存，但依旧克制着没有发作。

  
“说到你的老上级，卫指挥官英年早逝真是可惜。”马谛叹道。

  
“畏罪自裁，有什么可惜的。”男爵拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，显然桌上的暗流涌动比珍馐佳肴更讨他欢心。

  
王子异只觉得原本松松勾住自己手指的力道猛地增强，蔡徐坤阴鸷地盯着言语冒犯的男爵，沉声道：“卫中将战功卓著，只会打嘴炮的家伙没资格议论他。”

  
王子异心下一惊，蔡徐坤所属的第七集团军前指挥官之死一直都是个悬案，当初虐俘事件被爆出后，前指挥官突然饮弹自尽，调查也随着他的死而不了了之，有人说他是迫于高层压力顶包，也有人说他是眼见罪状败露才以死谢罪。

  
而蔡徐坤当时身为指挥官的副手，原本多少都要沾染一身腥，却也因此意外地全身而退。王子异不晓得其中有何渊源，但也察觉到这是蔡徐坤的逆鳞，轻易碰不得，不然昨日他也不至于发那么大脾气。

  
“蔡少将感念老上级的好，我们理解，他的死可帮了不少人的忙。”马谛这话说的十足诛心，前指挥官死后，蔡徐坤暂代其职，加之功勋斐然，自此平步青云，年纪轻轻就被授以少将之衔，晋升之快实属罕见。而马谛这话，里里外外都是在讽刺他能扶摇直上，不过是借了长官猝死的光。

  
王子异见多了尔虞我诈，晓得马谛是有意激怒蔡徐坤，如果双方爆发冲突，他才好借题发挥，杀一杀他俩正盛的风头。

  
只见蔡徐坤后腮微动，磨了磨牙，一掌拍在桌上站了起来。王子异冷不防被带起，见他另一只手探向腰间，赶忙硬挽了上去，卡住蔡徐坤的胳膊。

  
“我刚才好像看见卫中将的遗孀也来了，”他向左歪了下头，急道，“于情于理，我们都应该去打个招呼。”

  
说罢，他蹙眉望向蔡徐坤，乌瞳里满是忧虑，无声地恳请军官不要冲动。

  
血气冲顶的少将看着那双水漾漾的眸子，理智回笼，眯着眼环视众人，最后目光落在王子异身上。“你说得对。”

  
他拽着王子异走开，也没有当真去拜会卫中将的遗孀，而是干脆提前离席。

  
王子异瞧出他攒了满腔怒火，也不多言，乖乖跟在身后。两人出了宴会厅，司机立即将专车驶到了门前，蔡徐坤却没有上车，直言让王子异先回去，他要去散散心。

  
“我陪你一起吧。”王子异放心不下，紧紧黏着军官，他生怕对方拒绝，连忙屏退了保镖和司机，亦步亦趋地跟上。

  
两人离开王子府邸，沿着人行道慢慢走，不知不觉已近黄昏，赤金霞光透过道路两侧的梧桐洒落在两人身世，将影子愈拉愈长。

  
蔡徐坤不吭声，王子异就沉着气陪在他身边，这些日子他已经把对方的脾气摸出来了个大概，这人倔强倨傲，浑身硬茬，死要面子。对着这臭脾气，只能看准时机，温言软语细细宽慰。

  
走了半晌，行至江畔，蔡徐坤转身面对着滚滚洪波，展开双臂撑住江边的护栏，长叹一声。  
王子异见他面色稍霁，这才开口：“走了半个多小时，我都饿了。”

  
蔡徐坤原本以为王子异会询问当年事情的真相，或者告诫他面对挑衅要沉稳，结果却听见这样一句半真半假的抱怨，不由失笑，心中不快也散了大半。

  
“你非要跟来，都说了我散散心就回去。”蔡徐坤嘴上不饶人，却还是四下观望起来，江边游客多，到了夜晚沿岸摆起夜市，缺什么都不缺吃的。

  
“走，”少将来了兴致，拉起王子异奔向长长一排摊位，“跟着老公出来，哪儿能让你饿着。”

听他又开始不着调，王子异知道这是没大碍了，也放松下来。“要不回家吃吧？”

  
“来都来了，”嗅着空气中混杂的各色食物香味，蔡徐坤也被勾起了馋虫，“你想吃什么？”

  
王子异放眼望着招牌林立的夜市，茫然摇头：“我没吃过……听你的吧。”

  
“没吃过？”蔡徐坤显然不信：“你从小在帝京长大，没吃过沿河夜市？”这可是首都闻名遐迩的美食一条街。

  
王子异垂眸，略有些羞涩：“我……不太吃路边摊。”

  
“成，明白了。”蔡徐坤哑然失笑，也是，王子异身为公爵幼子，自小食不厌精脍不厌细，一日三餐外加下午茶都有专门营养师细心搭配，哪里会来吃这些高盐大油的廉价快餐。

  
“你这人生得缺少多少乐趣啊。”蔡徐坤叉腰深吸一口气，浓郁的香味涌入鼻腔：“麻小炒肝鸭血粉丝，生蚝牛蛙红油辣锅，再来一屉蟹粉小笼，齐活！”

  
王子异虽然心动，但意志仍然坚定：“回家让师傅做……”

  
“差别大了去了，”蔡徐坤循循善诱，“在这儿吃的就是个热闹，有烟火气。”他勾住王子异的脖子，引着他朝距离两人不远的烧烤摊看去。“这家城外烧烤，我第一次来帝都就吃过，烤猪脚那叫一绝，秘制腌好的猪蹄放火上熏烤，外酥里嫩，一口咬下去肉能在嘴里化开，而且一点不油腻。”

  
正说着，食指大动的少将已经搂着人往那处走去了，“你要是实在不乐意，也行，我吃，你看。”

  
王子异见蔡徐坤铁了心要祭五脏庙，只能随他，人嘛，心情郁卒时总想大吃一顿。

 

10.  
两人来到露天烧烤摊，蔡徐坤一屁股坐定，抬头看见小贵族站在旁边踟蹰不肯落座，片刻后取出口袋巾，铺到了椅子上。

  
军官一个没忍住，扑哧笑出了声。

  
王子异不安地嘟囔：“就……有点灰，嗯，脏……”

  
“这种老店，桌椅板凳都有些年头，一天里不知道多少人坐过，就算有灰也早给你蹭干净了，看着脏，那都是日久天长磨出来的。”蔡徐坤拿过单子，熟练地勾起菜来：“牛蛙、猪脚、羊腰、生蚝……”他抬头看了一眼正好奇地四下张望的小贵族：“来点素的？香菇、茄子、玉米、豆腐……”

  
点完菜，蔡徐坤伸了个懒腰仰靠在椅子靠背上，双手垫着后脑勺，下巴尖冲向王子异。“你就不好奇么？”

  
“什么？”

  
“我刚才为什么那么生气。”

  
王子异拿起送上来的芒果汁，抿住吸管尝一小口。“又不是我问了你就会讲。”

  
蔡徐坤咧嘴笑了几声，向后压着板凳，双脚勾住桌子下缘的横梁，只靠两条后椅子腿着地，来回晃荡起来。“就喜欢你这股聪明劲儿。”

  
他看向被夕阳染红的天际：“对俘虏用刑是真的，没办法的事儿，打仗啊，以为搞慈善呢？都在军校上过反刑讯课，要是有一天我被抓了，也不指望对方会秉持人道主义那套好吃好喝伺候我，我们怎么对敌人的，敌人也怎么对我们，谁都不冤。”

  
王子异缄默片刻：“当年调查组其实已经掌握了不少内情证据，不过后来都被销毁了。”

  
蔡徐坤嗤笑道：“能被你们查出来的都是毛毛雨。”他不再继续这个话题，转而道：“卫中将是我的教官，救过我的命，他的一些手段也许你们觉得野蛮激进，但到了战场上，仁慈就是送死。”

  
战争有多残酷，王子异何尝不明白，他轻叹一声，握住芒果汁又吸了口：“我知道你生气是有原因的，我也支持你反击，但是……总不能在晚宴上众目睽睽之下拔枪啊。”

  
王子异见蔡徐坤不语，继续道：“马谛他们本来就是想激怒你，你要是真如其所愿，不光和他争执，还掏出枪……这是授人以柄，要被他们大做文章。”

  
蔡徐坤双脚一勾，稳住椅子，扭头看去：“怎么，不想被我连累？”

  
王子异睁大眼睛，无辜又认真：“说什么呢，我们本来就是一体的。”

  
椅子离地的两条前腿猛然戳回地面，蔡徐坤借着这股力道坐直了身体，歪头看着王子异：“放心，如果我惹了麻烦，绝不牵扯你。”

“没关系的，”那双溜圆的杏眼里满是诚恳，“我不怕。”

  
蔡徐坤心头微悸，下意识想伸手捏一把小贵族鼓起的脸颊再狠狠亲口，却还要用言语逗他：“夫妻本是同林鸟，大难临头各自飞，搞不好到时候，你就要同我分居闹离婚。”

  
王子异还要说什么，烤好的蔬菜先上了桌，油亮亮的香菇上洒着细密一层孜然和辣椒粉，诱人的香辣味道直窜鼻尖。

  
等到服务员擦了桌，上了菜离开，王子异连忙道：“不会的。我们之前不是说清楚了，既然到了这步就好好过下去。”

  
蔡徐坤捡起筷子夹了块香菇丢进嘴里，一边嚼一边笑眯眯看着对方：“你这觉悟真高。”他又道：“照这么说，要是换成别人跟你联姻，你也认了呗？”

  
王子异皱皱鼻子，似乎是想赶走扰人的烧烤香味：“不一定。”

  
“嗯？”蔡徐坤饶有兴趣道：“怎么说。”

  
“我原本打算啊……”小贵族骨碌碌转动着乌漆眼珠，探出舌尖舔了下嘴唇，蔡徐坤已经摸索出来了，这是他不好意思时的习惯动作。

  
“万一我跟个混球结了婚，为了大局，也只能暂时忍了。”王子异曲起长腿，双肘撑着膝盖，双手交握支住下巴：“等到局势稳定，联姻没有价值了，就立刻离婚，要是离不了……”他瞥了蔡徐坤一眼，压低声音：“我姐姐说，弄死就行。”

  
蔡徐坤一口肉噎在嗓子眼，差点呛着：“……看来我还得感谢你家的不杀之恩了啊。”

  
王子异笑得眼睛都眯缝起来，拍了拍蔡徐坤的肩膀：“所以你得好好表现。”

  
“啧啧啧，”蔡徐坤摇头晃脑，“你们这些虚伪的贵族，就是会玩阴的。刚刚还说你心肠好觉悟高，白夸了。”

  
“是你要问的嘛……”王子异有些委屈，“再说了，你又不是混球。”

  
“那我是什么？”蔡徐坤拖着椅子往旁边凑了凑，挤挤挨挨贴着王子异，眨也不眨地盯着对方，大有你不说出个子丑寅卯我就不罢休的架势。

  
王子异侧过头撞进军官深邃的眸子里，心头忽地滚烫，此刻的蔡徐坤褪去了通身的锐气，眼角眉梢尽染笑意，就连赤色军礼服也在暮色笼罩下变得温暖了起来，不再似平日那般张扬。

  
“说啊。”蔡徐坤用膝盖碰了碰身边人的。“外交官先生咬着舌头啦？”

熏人的热意从耳后蔓延上来，被这么一调侃，王子异觉莫名慌乱起来，脑子里闪过诸多词汇，什么“佳偶良人好归宿”、“保家卫国急先锋”、“其实你是个好人”……连“老公”这种词儿都在脑子里盘旋而过。

——都赖蔡徐坤，天天说，天天说，自己都被潜移默化洗脑了。

  
被腹诽之人毫无所觉，见小贵族憋红了脸蹦不出半个字儿，越凑越近：“有那么难么？我这人其实挺简单的。”他夹起一块烤肉送进嘴里，吃得有滋有味，能把井井有条的外交官逼得哑口无言，值得骄傲。

  
王子异看他得意洋洋的模样，胸腔里滚烫又化作一片柔软，他指了指蔡徐坤的脸颊：“是个笨蛋啊，酱都蹭到脸上了。”

  
蔡徐坤抬手一抹，没擦掉，王子异看不过去，拈了纸巾帮他拭去酱汁，又止不住地笑。

  
军官毫无愧色：“就算是笨蛋你也只能认了。”  
“对啊。”王子异没有多加思索，顺嘴道：“嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗了嘛。”

  
此言一出，两人具为一怔，王子异连忙找补：“不是，我是说……”

  
“可以啊，”蔡徐坤截断话头，展臂揽住王子异的脖子，夹了块肉送到对方嘴边，“觉悟就是高！来来来，嫁我随我，吃肉喝酒！”

  
“不要，”王子异向避开：“会长胖。”

  
“就吃一口，给个面子。”蔡徐坤制住无处躲闪的人，把裹着晶莹剔透酱汁的烤肉递至王子异唇畔，在紧闭的唇缝上滑动。“就一口。”

  
王子异见拗不过去，只能屈从，乖乖张开嘴咬住烤肉一角，撕下来小半块，舌尖一卷，蜷回嘴里。

  
他吃东西向来讲究细嚼慢咽，这会儿也细细品了，碳烤的烟熏香味夹杂着酱汁的醇厚在味蕾上绽开，着实美味。

  
方才还一口咬定不吃的小贵族下意识伸出舌头，舔掉残留在嘴唇上的酱汁，探身去咬剩下的半块。

  
却扑了个空。

  
蔡徐坤反手把余下的烤肉丢进自己嘴里，坐了回去：“说了只喂你吃一口，那就是一口，我这人没别的，就是特守信。”

  
他摆明了是在逗王子异，却又突然没了下文，反而转正身体，架起筷子狼吞虎咽起来，生怕被抢食儿似的。

  
……操。军官垂眼瞥了下自己的裤裆，内心愤懑——还能不能争点气了！人不就是舔个嘴唇么，你起立致意个屁！

  
骂归骂，脑海里却又浮现出方才自己夹了肉在王子异唇上蹭弄，对方无奈只能开启双唇的画面……半透明的酱汁低落在樱色唇瓣上，再被舌尖揩去……

  
操操操。

  
“你慢点儿吃。”王子异被蔡徐坤突然爆发的凶狠吃相惊到，连忙递了果汁过去。“没人跟你抢。”

  
军官就着送到嘴边的吸管喝了一大口，俗话说得好啊，温柔乡是英雄塚。

 

常言道日有所思夜有所梦，蔡徐坤怎么也没想到自己当晚就做了春梦。从阵阵燥热中醒来后，他条件反射揽住了身边尚在熟睡之人，倾身压上，胡乱蹭着对方的脖子。

  
王子异被闹醒时初初还不甚明白，等到一只手探进他的腿根，这才顿悟，睡意霎时全无。

  
“等等……”他艰难地推开埋头在胸前拱来拱去的军官，“明天要去上班。”婚假虽然没有结束，可他前日接到通知，V国防长突然来访，不得已只能提前销假。

  
上次酒后乱性，他躺了半天才缓过劲儿，心里多少都有些抵触，何况这会儿硬生生被折腾起来，一时半刻也提不起兴致。

  
蔡徐坤我行我素惯了，没把小贵族的推拒当回事，扒了裤子就急吼吼往里冲，不光没前戏，连丁点儿招呼也不打，顿时疼得身下人直冒泪花。

  
“……出去。”王子异再好的脾气也恼了，憋着一口气，僵住不敢乱动。

  
蔡徐坤火急火燎只插进去了前端，被格外紧致的甬道夹得又疼又爽，见王子异是真的痛了，这才回过神，小心翼翼地退出来，又被愤愤瞪了一眼，不觉有些心虚。

  
“下午就不该吃那么多羊腰子……”

  
王子异钻到被子里，又是委屈又是好笑：“我逼你吃啦？”

  
军官自知理亏，凑上去赔笑：“吃的是我，享受的是你。”

  
王子异原就是个软性子，听他满嘴胡扯，也气不起来，把睡袍一拢：“算了，睡觉吧。”

  
他这样好说话，反叫蔡徐坤愧疚起来，想想也是，自己身为堂堂帝国少将，怎么刚刚就做出了这种强人所难的事？

  
蔡徐坤从枕头底下掏出枪，拍到王子异面前：“我要是再犯浑，你就给我一枪。”

  
王子异看看仍支棱着下半身的军官，又看看冷冰冰的配枪，拿起枪拉动枪栓，把子弹一枚一枚地倒了出来：“这可是你说的啊，再胡闹，就开空枪吓你。”

  
蔡徐坤见他瞪大眼睛煞有介事唬人的模样实在可爱，抱住狠狠在脸上亲了口，又立刻麻溜下床。

  
“哎，干嘛去？”王子异叫道，再不睡天都亮了。

  
“撸啊。”蔡徐坤迈进浴室又转回头，“回心转意了？来一发？”

  
王子异飞快拉起被子，子弹在被褥上哗啦啦滚动。

  
“晚安。”他只露出一双眼睛望着蔡徐坤。“你加油。”

  
“个没良心的。”蔡徐坤进了浴室自己解决，肉欲没得到满足，心中却浸了蜜般惬意。

  
“要不你叫几声，助助兴。”

  
“……”

  
“哭也行啊。”

  
“……我开枪了哦。”

*TBC*


End file.
